The present invention relates to a sealing and strain relief device for data cables, in particular for optical waveguide cables.
When constructing optical waveguide cable networks, for example, optical waveguide distribution devices are required in order to ensure structured wiring. One demand placed on such optical waveguide distribution devices is a maximum possible number of optical waveguide distribution devices fitted with a high packing density and, at the same time, a low level of mechanical stress on the optical waveguides. Similar demands are placed on distribution devices for handling other data conductors.
DE 20 2010 009 385 discloses the basic design of an optical waveguide distribution device. For example, this prior art discloses an optical waveguide distribution device with a housing and with assemblies accommodated in the housing for connecting and/or storing optical waveguides. The housing of the optical waveguide distribution device known from this prior art comprises a housing lower part and a cover-like housing upper part, with it being possible for the optical waveguide distribution device to be fixed on a bearing structure, for example on a housing wall, via the housing lower part. Optical waveguide cables need to be inserted into the housing of the optical waveguide distribution device from the outside, with it being necessary here for firstly a seal and secondly strain relief to be ensured.
Until now, simple and reliable sealing and strain relief of data cables in the region of distribution devices has presented difficulties.